


BEE mine

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bees, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Honey Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is in love with a bee named Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEE mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kastron (decidueye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



Kuroo had the most vibrant stripes ever. Though Akaashi wasn't sure if they were more vibrant than dark, because it was a debate that others liked to bring up once a week, were they black with yellow stripes or yellow with black stripes? It didn't matter, because Akaashi couldn’t stop staring at Kuroo.  
  
"Is there something on my face?"  
  
Akaashi blinked. Kuroo was looking at him, his yellow and black face a glowing sunshine under the long tufts of fuzz, longer than an average bee's.  
  
Akaashi blushed and rubbed his feelers together, fluttering nervously. "No there's - nothing,” he said. "Your face is on your face."  
  
It was the dumbest thing he'd ever said. Akaashi wanted to smack himself in the face.  
  
Kuroo's tiny mouth quirked. "Thanks," he said, though he didn't sound like he was teasing Akaashi. They were both in the mall that lay in the center of the hive, in the honey aisle. Akaashi wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible so he wouldn't embarrass himself further.  
  
He hoped Kuroo might leave first, but instead Kuroo hummed and floated a little bit off the ground, buzzing with his wings and his proportionally too big body (as did every bee.)  
  
"What are you thinking of getting?" Kuroo asked.  
  
Akaashi shrugged and tried not to meet Kuroo's bee-dy eyes. "It's not like we have much of an option, do we? I mean, this store is just filled with honey." He gestured around, to the thousands of aisles of little golden tubes.  
  
Kuroo chuckled. "That's true," he said. "Do you share your honey with someone?"  
  
"Not really." Akaashi bit his lip. "I live alone."  
  
"So do I!" Kuroo brightened. "C'mon, you should come over to mine so we can share our honey together."  
  
This had to be a joke. But Kuroo was fluttering his wings and, oh no, Akaashi was fluttering his too, it must've been obvious that he wanted to. So trying to press back a smile and ultimately failing, he said, "That sounds like a great idea."  
  
*  
  
Kuroo's home in the hive was sheltered off near the edge, close enough to a few others but not too many. Akaashi looked around, as Kuroo dumped his bags of honey in the corner and said, "Welcome to my humble cavern!"  
  
"It's not really a cavern," said Akaashi, browsing through. There were little memorabilia that Akaashi wasn't familiar with, but recognized. "You're a Pollen Jock?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kuroo laughed. “It's pretty fun."  
  
"Kinda risky though, isn't it?"  
  
"Are you concerned about my safety, Akaashi?" Kuroo turned around from where he was shoving his honey into his pantry and grinned.  
  
Akaashi turned away, trying not to blush and also trying not to think of how fast a flier Kuroo must be if he was a Pollen Jock. "Of course," he muttered, sitting at the table and putting his own honey down. "It's not like I want you to get hit with a newspaper or something."  
  
"I'll be sure to stay clear of newspapers," Kuroo said seriously. "And if I fail, you can be my prince charming and rescue me."  
  
Akaashi snorted. "There's not much I can do as a honey inspector."  
  
"You could inspect my honey.” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows as he joined Akaashi on the table, with a golden bottle.  
  
Akaashi took it from his hands and turned it over in his palm. "It looks good," he said, and Kuroo laughed.  
  
"We can eat mine," Akaashi continued, gesturing to his bag. "I just bought these, after all."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," said Kuroo. "You're the guest! I'm the host, we'll use my honey."  
  
"Okay," said Akaashi, contorting his facial muscles from smiling.  
  
They enjoyed themselves, and Akaashi tried not to admire the way Kuroo's wings rested elegantly against the chair, holding himself up as his tiny little black feet tangled above the comb floor. Akaashi swallowed and told himself to stop staring - he’d never felt this way about another bee before.  
  
After a moment, he noticed something above Kuroo's lip, golden and solid. "You got a little,” Akaashi gestured to his face around his mouth.  
  
Kuroo raised his tiny furry eyebrows. "Where?"  
  
"The..." Akaashi wrung his hands helplessly, and when that didn't help he just leaned forward and brought his feeler to Kuroo's face to wipe it off.  
  
Kuroo was staring at him strangely.  
  
When Akaashi was done, Kuroo blurted, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Akaashi felt his face flame yellow to black and back again. "Uh - Um," he stuttered. "Y-Yeah-?"  
  
Kuroo leaned forward and pressed their tiny white mouths together. Akaashi's wings buzzed more and he touched Kuroo's fuzzy face.  
  
When they broke apart Akaashi said, "I'm- I'm new to this," because there were only so many bees in the hive.  
  
Kuroo chuckled. "You'll be fine. If it's genetic - well, we're all related somehow."  
  
"Don't remind me," Akaashi mumbled against Kuroo's striped front, because bees didn't have shoulders.  
  
They got hot and heavy eventually, because bees were also naked technically and didn't wear clothes. Kuroo had come to Akaashi's other end and was stroking his stinger seductively.  
  
"You know," he said, gripping onto Akaashi's stinger. "This would be more interesting with honey."  
  
Akaashi was trying to hold his gasps in. "Y-You think?" Was that a thing that bees did?  
  
"Yeah." Kuroo came around to kiss him again. "Do you mind?"  
  
Akaashi shook his head - which was like shaking his body, because, again the no shoulders thing. So Kuroo whipped out the honey and lathered it on Akaashi's stinger.  
  
"That feels weird," Akaashi said.  
  
"But good?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
Akaashi got so excited that he stopped thinking. He felt more pressure at the end of his stinger--warmer than Kuroo's hands, more like a cavern of heat and honey goodness. Losing himself in the feeling, Akaashi moaned and bucked back, eager for more.

It wasn't until minutes later, after he'd come, when he realized that Kuroo wasn't reacting. Something must've gone wrong.  
  
"Kuroo?" he asked with concern, his relieved stinger still dripping with honey.  
  
But Kuroo had fallen to the ground, and Akaashi ran over to him.  
  
"It's okay," Kuroo said weakly, clutching his not-neck with his hands. "It's just... a flesh wound..."  
  
"Did I sting you while you were--?" Akaashi asked, horrified.  
  
Kuroo choked out in laughter. "It's okay," he said. His voice was raspy. "That was great anyway. You're great."  
  
A manly bee tear fell from Akaashi's eyes.  
  
But then he remembered that bees don't die after they sting people, and nearly smacked Kuroo in the face. "You drama queen bee," he chided. "Let's get you to the hospital."  
  
"Should we tell the doctors that we had a honey accident?" Kuroo asked, getting up, still grinning.  
  
Akaashi blushed and wanted to kiss Kuroo's stupid face. His stinger tingled again.  
  
"We should probably leave that detail out," he said.


End file.
